Thunder
by Ravenclawchik6
Summary: A ginny harry storyat the bill fluer wedding i promise this doesnt end like mostGH HG HPGW GWHP HPGW GWHP HG GHsong by: BOYS LIKE GIRLS


Harry sighed and looked at Bill and Fleur exchange vows. In the end Bill and Fleur decided to get married right before Hogwarts started up again. Today was their big day. Right now he would rather be anywhere else than having to face Ginny at one of the most romantic events possible. He desperately tried to hold on to the knowledge she would be safer without him, why he had to convince himself he didn't know.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa__Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why__I tried_

He mentally laughed at how he entered the Burrow the day of his 17th birthday. Every word she said he worried if it was sarcastic, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew it was love but he refused to give in

_I tried to read between the lines__I tried to look in your eyes__I want a simple explanation__For__ what I'm feeling inside__I __gotta__ find a way out__Maybe there's a way out_

Privet Drive was not much better. He heard her voice constantly, dreamt of her eyes and her gorgeous hair. How by the end of it all he would come back to her if she would wait. Harry sighed again as he saw everyone departing the area for the reception. Ginny floated by in her soft golden gown, her hair done up into a perfect bun. She was stunning.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__Do you know you're unlike any other?__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__I don't __wanna__ ever love another__You'll always be my thunder__So bring on the rain__And bring on the thunder_Harry watched numbly Charlie give his toast to the newly wedded couple. From his left he heard Hermione sigh in a dream like tone, no doubt dreaming of her own wedding to her own red-headed Weasley, Ron of course. He saw Ginny smile politely, clapping for the sentimental speech. That was when the music started.

_Today is a winding road__Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa__Today I'm on my own__I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone__I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_He watched as Bill took Fleur's hand into his own, leading her to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. They swayed to the soft ballad and Harry hoped he would too get the chance to experience how Bill must have been feeling. Harry took a deep breath of fresh air as the cool breeze washed over him. He looked back at Ginny.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass__And longing for the breeze__I need to step outside__Just to see if I can breathe__I __gotta__ find a way out__Maybe __theres__ a way out_

By now the question was "To ask or not to ask?" But Harry was shocked at how quickly he succumbed to the "to ask" voice in his head. He stood um, dusting off his dark emerald dress robes. He made is way over to Ginny to see her reject one of Fleur's cousins. A pulse of courage ran through him as he continued to make is way over to her.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__Do you know you're unlike any other?__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__I don't __wanna__ ever love another__You'll always be my thunder__So bring on the rain_

"Care to dance?" he asked politely, hoping not to hurt the angel in front of him. She smiled and accepted his hand as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Harry, you know I understand right." She whispered to me. Honestly I wasn't that surprised she brought it up, she was never one to ignore tension, always blunt and too the point.

"I know," I whispered back "what I don't know is if you will wait for me. We can last I know it but I need time to do what I was destined to do."_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope__I'm wrapped up in vines__I think we'll make it out__But you just __gotta__ give me time__Strike me down with lightning__Let me feel you in my veins__I __wanna__ let you know how much I feel your pain_

"I waited once, I'll wait again, always." She said looking in my eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs got me every time.

"And I know you don't think I understand how you feel but I do, I will never forget my first year at Hogwarts. This is different, I know, but I see where you are coming from. You will make it Harry, and when you do I'll be waiting. I will also do whatever you allow me to do as far as helping you goes. You will have to leave school a lot but I can always manage things while you are gone." She said with a genuine smile that lighted up her face.

"But in case I don't make it back, I need to kiss you one last time." I stated smirking slightly.

She giggled and obliged. I honestly forgot how magnificent if felt to kiss her, the fireworks, the heat, everything.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__Whoa_

We continued to sway knowing that even though we were on hiatus, love never left, and that is the key Dumbledore always spoke of.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__Do you know you're unlike any other?__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__I don't __wanna__ ever love another__You'll always be my thunder__So bring on the rain__And bring on the thunder, and I said__Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__Do you know you're unlike any other?__You'll always be my thunder__So__ bring on the rain_

Knowing she is waiting, I know I'll make it through.

_Oh baby bring on the pain__And listen to the thunder_


End file.
